Cassie and the Thing
The twenty-fourth episode of Season 37. Cassie sees a mysterious object in the sky, and she's determined to find out what it is. Coincidentally, Phineas and Ferb have made a giant telescope. Doofenshmirtz turns things into ice cream. There's a silly song break in this episode. Episode Summary Cassie is busy texting someone in her bed. All of a sudden, there's a strange object flying through the sky. She wonders what it is. She thinks Phineas and Ferb may have the answer to that. She dashes to Phineas and Ferb's house. She also wonders if Perry has disappeared yet. Sure enough, he has. Perry goes into his lair through a CD player. He isn't exactly sure how that worked. He receives his mission from Major Monogram. Doofenshmirtz has bought 1000 tons of ice cream and a... furnace. Those two unrelated objects were making everyone at the OWCA suspicious. Perry heads off to Doof's HQ. With Cassie, she tells Phineas and Ferb what she saw. Lucky for her, they made a giant telescope. Cassie looks through to see if she can spot the object. Sure enough, she can. She asks if anybody has any paper. McKenna gives her paper. Emily gives her a pencil. She records what the object looked like. It almost looked like a flying car. Everyone thought that was weird. At Doof's, Perry comes in and gets trapped in whipped cream, and is topped with a cherry. Doofenshmirtz presents the Icy-Melty-Inator. He's going to turn everything into ice cream, then melt it all. He's going to melt the city, and turn it into his own evil empire. Doof says I know you're probably thinking that I've already done a melting related scheme. But this is a completely different ballgame. Back in the backyard, Cassie is drawing out what she thinks the object looks like. Buford says it just looks like a giant car with wings. Isabella suggests taking a closer look at the object. Cassie lets Isabella do the honors. She recognizes the object! She tells Phineas and Ferb to have a look. They're stunned. Then, it cuts to the silly song break. After the silly song, it still shows Phineas and Ferb's shocked expression. Phineas is surprised to see that he's back in town. Cassie wonders who HE is. Back with Doofenshmirtz, he attaches a ray to the furnace, sets off on his rocket skiff, and starts turning things into ice cream. Perry eats his way out of the whipped cream, and snacks on the cherry. Doofenshmirtz starts trying to shoot Perry with his Inator. He just shoots random things. In the yard, Phineas finally reveals what the object is. It was Meap's ship. Cassie wondered who Meap was. Isabella said if she ever met him, he's pretty cute. Cassie thought that was cool. Back with Doof, he's zapping things, turning them into ice cream and melting it. He zapped a mailbox, a traffic signal, and the Bust 'Em van. Then, Perry pushes the self-destruct button, the Inator fires one last shot, and explodes. The last ray hits the telescope. At least Cassie knows she knows what the object was. Songs *''The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps'' (from The End of Silliness?!?) Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None Ferb's Line "WHAT?!?" Whatcha Doin Isabella Perry's entrance to lair A CD player Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Continuity *Doofenshmirtz mentions doing a melting related scheme ("S'Winter") *The Bust 'Em van is seen ("Leave the Busting to Us!") *Meap's ship is seen ("The Chronicles of Meap", "Meapless in Seattle", "The Chronicles of Irving") *Cassie's drawing looks like the flying car of the future ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted") Allusions *'VeggieTales': A silly song from the show is used Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 37